Traditional style baby wraps allow a person to “wear” a baby close to the body thereby providing numerous benefits. Babies who are worn often cry less, which makes parenting easier, promotes attachment, and encourages healthy mental and emotional development. Traditional style baby wrap carriers are a long length of fabric that is wrapped around the wearer's body, creating enough passes of fabric for a baby to safely be carried without the caregiver having to hold the baby with their arms. However, a wearer will need to learn how to use the wrap, which requires a significant amount of practice. In fact, many caregivers give up because it is too confusing. Further, baby wraps cannot be easily adjusted to fit the baby and/or the wearer.
Therefore, there is a need for a baby carrier that would provide all the benefits of a traditional style baby wrap carrier, but further provide ease of use and adjustability.